Antidisestablishmentarianism Season 1
Novels Episode one '''Prolouge''' A baby frog lay helpless outside the doorstep. Jamie Kyle opened the door. A team of security guards followed behind him. "Oh my," he said, "we must find his parents!" "NO!" said a robed figure. "I fear the worst for them." He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself as Black Jesus. He picked up the small frog. Black Jesus nodded at Jamie Kyle. Jamie Kyle nodded back. The frog spoke two words. "EL FROGGO!" Everyone calamoured. "He speaks!" proclaimed Black Jesus. "We shall raise him as one of our own. And he will be known as El Froggo! Let us celebrate!" Everybody cheered, and agreed to protect the baby frog from danger. They took him into the house. '''Chapter 1 - 25 years later''' Legend told of an island. Explorers went far and wide to search for relics there. The island was filled to the brim with tropical jungle, with rare native species of flora and animals everywhere. However, it was perilous. Few men had ever been there and came back alive. A plane soared through the skies. It was a red plane, with a large propeller on the front. It flew toward the island. When the plane landed a frog stepped down. He was tall, for a frog. He had a long, twirling moustache, and was kited out in explorer gear. He took out a machete and began cutting down the foliage in his way, and entered into the jungle. He travelled through the thick foliage until he found what he was looking for. The ancient tiki temple. "Finally," said the frog. "WAIT! Stop!" a voice said. The frog turned around. "No man has ever ventured into those ruins and came back alive." "Who are you?" asked the frog. "I am Simon, from a camp nearby. We are here to study the wildlife. Come with me, I will give you food and shelter." Night fell quickly. "Do you have a name?" asked Simon, giving the frog some soup. The frog was sat in front of a campfire. He looked down at the soup, pensive. "My name is El Froggo," said the frog. He had a thick French accent. "What brings you here, El Froggo?" El Froggo stared into the distance. "Your soup will go cold, eat up. I'll see you tomorrow." Simon patted El Froggo on the back. El Froggo ate his soup and went to bed. '''Chapter 2''' When morning came El Froggo was already awake and ready to leave. "Going already?" asked Simon. "I must. I have come much too far to give up." He set off on his way to the tiki ruins, Simon following behind him. The pair arrived. "Are you sure you really want to into the ruins? It's dangerous down there," said Simon "It is my duty." "If you say so," said Simon, "I'll use this rope to pull you up if you get into any trouble. "Thank you, Simon," said El Froggo, as he went through the entrance. The first obstacle was a large jump over a pit over spikes. El Froggo took a deep breath, took a step back, and jumped. He cleared it, just barely making the jump. He continued walking on. The next challenge was a tall wall, with incredibly small foothold that were few and far between. El Froggo climbed up the first foothold. As he continued to climb, he felt the rock crumbling beneath him. Finally, he encountered what he needed to find. A mosquitoe trapped in amber, sealed in a vault. The door to the vault was locked behind a door, only unlockable by entering a passcode with stone push pads on the wall. Above the pads there was the head of a tiki lord. El Froggo pondered, before pressing a random sequence on the buttons. The eyes of the tiki lord lit up red, and the floor began to open up underneath El Froggo. El Froggo fell down, almost dying, but luckily Simon pulled him out. El Froggo fell unconcious When he awoke, El Froggo found himself in a tent surrounded by medics. Simon sat nearby. "You've been asleep for five hours." El Froggo Chapter 3